


Afternoon Entertainment

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike spends an afternoon trapped on Xander's chair with his comic book collection. Set pre-"Doomed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancetomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetomato/gifts).



Spike hated staying with Xander, in the moldy basement. Especially on laundry day, when he'd have to hide under the bed as Xander's cow of a mother made the place stink of bleach. Even Anya refused to visit on those days. For a demon-turned-human, Anya wasn't so bad, even if Spike couldn't figure out her attraction to Xander.

On the days like this one, when Xander forgot to cover the few windows with sheets, Spike sat huddled on the recliner with nothing to do but sit. Bored enough, he'd picked up several of the kid's comic books. Turned out the X-Men were more engaging than he'd thought. That Emma Frost looked rather hot in her tight white clothing.

Wolverine wasn't a bad bloke either. He started laughing when Jean Grey died for the eighteenth billionth time. That woman had more lives than Angelus.

"What are you doing?" Xander said. "Is Spike reading my comic books?" His voice was loud enough for Anya to hear him as she followed Xander into the basement.

Spike slammed the comic book shut. He hadn't noticed that the sun had gone down hours ago. "Nothing."

"C'mon, Spike, don't try to deny it," Xander teased.

Anya sat down on the couch. "Really, Spike, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Since dating Xander, I've found a certain intrigue into sci-fiction and scantly clad superheroes. Tonight, we're watching _Supernova_. James Spader is a delightfully attractive man who can also drive a space ship."

Spike sighed. If he couldn't beat them to a bloody pulp, he might as well join them.


End file.
